


Especial Halloween

by duendecitafeliz



Category: Karmaland4, Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers
Genre: Alex es el único con sentido común, El dudoso historial de Rubén, M/M, Mangel solo quiere dormir, Samuel sin camiseta es lo que Rubén necesita, Vampiros, Él lo consigue al final, Él sufre por eso
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27314614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duendecitafeliz/pseuds/duendecitafeliz
Summary: Rubén esta convencido que su nuevo compañero de piso, Samuel de Luque, es un vampiro.También esta convencido que por alguna razón, él solo debe vencerlo.(Spoilers: No le hagas caso a Google y sus métodos para acabar con ellos. O terminarás enamorándote de ellos)
Relationships: Rubén Doblas Gundersen/Samuel de Luque
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99





	Especial Halloween

_Métodos para asesinar un vampiro:_

  * _Agua bendita._



De acuerdo, Rubén _no_ tenía forma de explicar porque estaba a las dos de la mañana buscando una forma de acabar con un vampiro.

(Y no, no estaba ebrio ni empezaría a buscar por google información estúpida para luego ordenar por Amazon alguna replica en tamaño real de un _pikachu_ , Mangel cállate, eso solo _fue una vez_ )

Más bien… todo era culpa de su nuevo compañero de cuarto.

Sí.

Él tenía la culpa de que estuviera volviéndose _totalmente_ paranoico. Había empezado hace tres meses, exactamente el momento en que _Samuel De Luque_ se mudo a su piso de estudiantes.

Para empezar, tuvo que esperar dos semanas para verlo a pesar de que ya estaban viviendo juntos (¿Hola? ¿Alarma? ¿ _Eso tiene sentid_ o?-), Samuel había dicho que es simplemente porque tienen horarios distintos.

Y Rubén le hubiera creído si no fuera porque esos horarios _no coincidían_. Algunos días escucharía a Samuel llegando a las cinco de la mañana para luego irse de nuevo a las ocho a correr al parque y… ¡¿En serio era humano?!

(Rubén necesitaba ocho horas de sueño para estar parcialmente consciente)

(Y aún así necesitaba de media hora en silencio para que sus neuronas calculen que _año era_ y su _localización actual)_

(Además de necesitar quince minutos extras para recordar su _propio nombre_ )

Y Samuel apenas… ¡Ni siquiera comía!

***

Durante la siguiente semana después de poder ponerle por fin una cara al nombre, Rubén le había preguntado si le gustaría cenar o discutir cómo dividirían los estantes de la cocina.

Samuel lo miro confundido. “No necesito estantes para mi comida.”

“… _¿Qué?_ ”

“No comeré aquí.” Le explico Samuel lentamente, como si Rubén fuera un niño de diez años con déficit de atención. “Mi comida… se _consigue_ en otro lugar.”

Y, vaya, ¿Qué debería hacer uno después de que su compañero de piso le dice eso además de huir del país lo _más lejos_ posible de él?

Rubén se preguntaba si Samuel era consciente de lo _espeluznante_ que se estaba escuchando.

“¿Sabes que en esta ciudad también hay humanos?”

Samuel ladeo la cabeza, con curiosidad. “¿Qué?”

“… Nada”

(Rubén no iba a explicarle a su compañero de piso que había humanos perfectamente comestibles en dónde vivía. _No, no, no_.)

***

Pero además de los horarios que no coincidían para un estudiante universitario normal, su falta de alimentación (Y en serio, ¿Cómo podía no alimentarse y aún así tener ese cuerpo que gritaba que lo coronaran como el próximo _Adonis_ del siglo xxi? ¡¿CÓMO?!) lo que más le había llamado la atención eran-…

… los colmillos.

Los _jodidos colmillo_ s.

Se podían distinguir fácilmente en el momento en que Samuel sonreía. Rubén, obviamente los inspeccionaba para ver si distinguía sangre o no si lograban cruzarse…

(Por supuesto, no tenía nada que ver con la sonrisa _atractiva-que-te-debilitaba-las-rodillas_ de Samuel)

(Por supuesto que no)

(No es como si le hubiera tropezado atontado después de que Samuel le sonriera…)

(Bueno, tal vez tropezó _siete veces_ , pero ninguna fue su culpa, joder, _Alex deja de reír_ )

Así que eso lo deja en su dilema actual: Su compañero de cuarto se llama Samuel de Luque.

Él no come alimentos normales.

Él definitivamente no duerme y no se cansa.

Él tiene colmillos.

Y él… es _definitivamente_ un _vampiro_.

Era bastante obvio lo que Rubén debía hacer ahora.

“¿Me da la colección completa de Crepúsculo, las temporadas de Diarios de Vampiros, todas las películas de Dracula y Hotel Transilvania por favor?”

La vendedora de la tienda asintió mientras buscaba las películas y miraba incrédula al universitario que había hecho el extraño pedido en el videoclub.

Rubén espero tranquilamente que le entreguen sus películas. Abrazado al crucifijo que había comprado en la tienda de _Halloween_ de al lado.

***

(Después de una maratón de películas y notas que fue haciendo de los vampiros y que estaban esparcidos alrededor de su cuarto… Rubén decidió poner en marcha la siguiente fase de su plan.

Él acabaría con el vampiro)

Porque…

Había algo _extraño_ en Samuel.

"Por última vez, que no sea fan de la pizza no significa que sea raro." murmuro Alex por décima vez.

"Es verdad-..." Asintió Rubén. "Significa que es un asesino"

Alex lo miro incrédulo. "Por favor _dime_ qué no le dijiste eso a tu nuevo compañero de cuarto."

"... Puede que le haya dicho vampiro. Y le… haya escondido _ajo_ en su cajón de _ropa interior_."

"OH POR DIOS"

"¡Te juro que es raro! ¡Él nunca está en casa! ¡Ni siquiera parece comer o dormir-...!”

Mangel roncaba ligeramente junto a ellos.

(Sí, Rubén había arrastrado a sus mejores amigos a toda esta travesía.)

(Sí, Rubén había intentado dejar porciones de pizza en la puerta del cuarto de Samuel. Él no se había comido ninguna. De hecho, devolvía las porciones a la cocina junto a una nota de _“Creo que perdiste esto.”_ )

(Rubén no sabía si estaba siendo _condescendiente_ o realmente creía que _era_ estúpido)

(Ambas opciones lo molestaban mucho)

"Rubén, eso… Eso definitivamente _no_ está _bien_.” Suspiro Alex. Agotado.

“¡¿De qué otra forma quieres que pruebe que es humano?!”

“Bueno, no lo sé, tal vez es porque… ¡LOS VAMPIROS NO EXISTEN!”

“¡ESO ES LO QUE ELLOS QUIEREN QUE PENSEMOS!”

“¡AHHHHHH!”

Rubén ignoro el grito exasperado de su amigo y simplemente pego _más notas_ sobre información que había recopilado después de horas de estudio intenso sobre vampiros en la _frente_ de Mangel.

***

//Toc//

//Toc//

Rubén se quedo en silencio unos momentos. Samuel _nunca_ había llamado a su puerta durante estos tres meses.

Y sabía gracias a las series, que un vampiro _no_ debe ser invitado…

(Y también estaba el hecho de que tal vez Samuel había decidido alimentarse de su sangre porque tuvo algún problema con los _donadores de sangre_ de la otra ciudad y decidió ir por el blanco _más_ fácil. Es decir, _él_.)

Rubén sintió que su garganta se secaba y el miedo subía lentamente por la columna vertebral, dejándolo _congelado_ en su lugar, mirando nerviosamente la ventana mientras se preguntaba cuantos huesos se quebrarían al _saltar_ del _piso cinco_ -…

“¿S-sí?” susurro. Temblando y tartamudeando levemente.

La voz de Samuel se escuchaba confundida del otro lado. “Lamento molestar, pero… ¿Sabes por qué _toda_ mi ropa huele a _ajo_?”

“…”

“… ¿Rubén?”

“…”

“…”

“… Deberías hablarlo con los encargados de la lavandería. Tal vez _cambiaron_ el jabón de ropa.”

**Rubén: 0 Vampiro: 1 Ajo: - 1000**

***

Y bien, el ajo _no funciono_.

Pero… Rubén _siempre_ fue un _optimista_ con múltiples planes a la mano así que va por su opción más confiable luego de ver a Samuel _arrojando_ toda su ropa a la basura.

Él consigue agua bendita.

Ahora… el plan era lograr que lo tome.

Así que hace algo que _JAMÁS_ habría hecho si no fuera porque la humanidad estaba en juego…

Él se _levanta temprano_.

Samuel parece sorprendido pero también le s _onríe emocionado_. “¿Vienes a correr?”

Rubén asiente. Su _crucifijo_ escondido en su bolsillo y las botellas llenas de _agua bendita_ en su mochila.

“¡Eso es genial! ¡Me alegra que veas los beneficios de una vida sana!”

(Usualmente Samuel iba a correr justo en el momento en que Rubén iba a dormir así que… sí, puede entender porque piensa que su vida _no es_ saludable.)

“¡Iniciemos esto!” Intenta parecer emocionado mientras aplaude y-..

“¿Estás bien?” Samuel lo sostiene, poniendo _sus manos_ en _su cintura_ y evitando que termine de caer después de tropezar con sus propios pies.

Rubén siente su corazón palpitar _salvajemente_ , sus mejillas enrojecer, sus manos sudar… Él culpa la cercanía del vampiro.

_Probablemente_ estaba asustado.

Sí, _definitivamente_ se puso así por el susto.

“¡Estoy bien!” chillo alejándose de Samuel, como si estar entre sus brazos lo quemara.

(No había otra explicación para esa _calidez_ que lo invadió, ¿Verdad?)

“… Bueno, vayamos a correr.”

(Si Rubén no hubiera estado tan concentrado en mirar el suelo y alejarse rápidamente, hubiera notado que Samuel también estaba sonrojado y que sus ojos… _se oscurecieron_.)

Él no puede darle las botellas de agua bendita. (Termina tropezando otra vez, luego de ver a Samuel _sacarse la camiseta_ después de la quinta vuelta debido al calor y… bueno, las botellas terminaron junto a él… _desparramado_ en el suelo. Era simplemente injusto que Samuel tuviera su cuerpo tan malditamente bien _esculpido_.)

Rubén termina _acompañándolo_ a correr durante la semana, aún así solo de tres vueltas y luego pase a descansar el resto de la hora en una de las banquetas con sus auriculares mientras disfruta de ver a Samuel si camiseta correr.

(Se dice que es para mantenerlo vigilado)

(Y si sonríe y se sonroja mientras saluda a Samuel cada vez que completa una vuelta al parque… bueno, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. ¿ _Verdad_?)

**Rubén: 0 Vampiro: 2 Agua Bendita: -1000**

***

El agua bendita y el ajo no funcionaron. Por supuesto, Alex dice que eso es motivo _suficiente_ para que termine con esa locura pero Rubén no es de los que se rinden.

Su próximo plan tiene… _algunas_ complicaciones.

(Complicaciones que se basan en robar el auto de Luzu y llevar a Samuel a la feria local)

“… ¿Rubén?”

“¿Sí?”

“¿Por qué _nos encerraste_ en la casa de los _espejos_?”

Rubén mira los _múltiples reflejos_ de Samuel con cierta nostalgia. “Pensé… ¿Qué podría ser divertido?”

Samuel suspira. Pero también parece divertido. “Perdiste la llave, ¿Verdad?”

“… Sí.”

Ambos logran salir justo a tiempo para el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Samuel gana cada peluche que Rubén quiere. Se toman fotos, se ríen, comen varios dulces y luego…

Samuel toma su mano y le dice que fue un _día increíble_.

Y que _siempre_ se divierte cuando esta _junto a él_.

(Rubén siente que su corazón se vuelve loco)

(Sabe que no es por miedo)

**Rubén: 0 Vampiro: 3 Espejos:-1000**

***

Él _último plan_ probablemente no es el más inteligente… Pero Rubén siente que si no hace algo no podrá vivir tranquilo.

Él debe _acabar_ con Samuel.

No importa lo hermoso que sea, o lo divertido, o lo dulce o-…

… que tratara a Rubén como si fuera la persona _más especial_ del mundo.

Él era un vampiro. Comió y eso. Definitivamente no quiere iniciar una relación con un _Hannibal 2.0_ ¿Correcto?

¡¿ _CORRECTO_?!

Así que cuando despierta, y luego de pasar unos minutos observando el rostro tranquilamente dormido de Samuel, él…

_Lo apuñala_.

(No nota _las lágrimas_ que suelta mientras lo hace)

“… Hum, Rubén… ¿Por qué me apuñalas con un crucifijo de _juguete_?”

Rubén no le responde. Él sigue golpeando su pecho mientras intenta cantar. “AMENO DORIME-…”

“…”

"…”

“…”

“… ¿De verdad esto es de juguete?”

Samuel asiente. Se quedo acostado aún, _dejando_ que Rubén lo _golpee_ aunque no parece _sufrir daños_.

Rubén grita. “¡ _Eres un vampiro_! ¡¿Por qué no puedo acabar contigo?!”

Samuel lo abraza. _Consolandolo_. “Si te hace sentir mejor, si realmente fuera un vampiro, lo hubieras logrado”

Rubén se queja. Escondiendo su rostro en _su cuello_ mientras se _sienta_ en su _regazo. "_ ¿Verdad?"

“¡Claro! ¡Fueron buenos intentos! Aunque se extinguieron hace siglos…”

“¿Extinguieron?”

"Mi clan lo logró, no nos agradaba que se alimentarán de humanos. Eran… malvados y tenebrosos”

“¿Tú clan?”

“Sí” Samuel parecía _realmente orgulloso_. “Soy un _hombre lobo_.”

“… Oh.”

“¡Estoy tan feliz de que no te importe!” Murmuro Samuel mientras repartía _besos_ en todo su rostro, Rubén se sonrojo. “¡Eres _mi alma gemela_ después de todo! Y lamento tanto haberte evitado estos tres meses… pero cuando me di cuenta de que eras mi compañero, me sentí avergonzado porque nunca había conocido a alguien _tan hermoso_ en mi vida.” Explico _tímidamente_.

Rubén sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir literalmente del pecho. “¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!”

“¡Te veías _realmente adorable_ intentando _acabar conmigo_!”

Ambos se miraron con las mejillas rojas unos segundos. Antes de reír y terminar _entrelazados_ en la cama de Samuel mientras _compartían_ varios besos…

***

“¿Qué?”

Alex miraba incrédulo como Samuel _se convertía_ en un lobo frente a él y jugaba a _atrapar_ la pelota que Mangel le lanzaba.

“Sí, resulta que estabas en lo cierto y yo me equivoque. Samuel no es un vampiro. Si no un hombre lobo.”

“¿Qué?”

“Y también soy su alma gemela, ¿Sabías que los hombres lobos lo tienen? ¡Estaremos _juntos por siempre_! ¡Y yo también puedo quedar embarazado ahora gracias a que me marco y _me transformo_ -…”

“… ¿Qué?”

"Mangel y tú ¡ _Serán tíos_ dentro de un par de _meses_!”

“¡¿QUÉ?!”

“… ¿Alex?” Rubén miro a su amigo con preocupación. “Creo que acaba de desmayarse…”

**Rubén: 1000 Hombre Lobo: 1000 Vampiro: -1000**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el especial! Quise hacer algo tenebroso pero termino de la forma menos tenebrosa posible xD
> 
> Dato curioso: Escribí todo el especial escuchando LSD - Genius ft. Sia, Diplo, Labrinth (Preciosa canción)


End file.
